Mirror
by Maya Beebop
Summary: Nny wants to escape from his diseased reality so much...but what if he really did!
1. Mirror 1

_My difference_

My shadow

Pulls from behind the silvery surface

Like my reflection

It ask and demands and wants

Tries to pull me through

To the Otherworld

Nny was tired. He went inside to the Smashed Mirror room. But the mirror wasn't smashed anymore. He had it replaced, and now used the room to write in. The Doughboys were gone, thank god. Except Nny really didn't want to thank that fat, pudding-filled God, since it didn't answer any of his questions.

He sat down, but left his latest Die-ary unopened. He stared at the glass. His reflection stared back with the same dogged determination, wanting to pass through. Wanting to reach that world on the other side. Everything was opposite there. People would like him. People would be kind. Would care about everyone else, and not for themselves. _He_ would care.

Nny stared at the mirror. Like usual, he reached up to touch the surface. He expected his hand to hit glass. But it didn't.

A ripple went through the glass and his reflection grinned a demonic smile. He felt it _grasp his hand and start pulling!_

Nny tried to resist, to stay on his side. But slowly, the silvery metal became like quicksilver and crept up and around his hand! It coated his palms, his arm, and his shoulder! Nny tried to wipe it away, but it was just sticky and gooped up his fingers. Through the distortion, Nny could still see his reflection grinning.


	2. Mirror 2

"What the _hell_?!"

Nny looked around, examining the world. Oh yeah, it was opposite. It was as if he was living in a photo negative. He even looked down at himself, and saw his black skin. He pulled out a strand of hair. White as snow.

He looked back at the mirror. Another Johnny looked back, but this one was grinning from head to foot, instead of replicating the startled surprise of its counterpart.

"You let me back!" Nny raced at the mirror and attempted to run through it.

Instead, he ran it through.

Shards of silvered glass littered the ground. Large chunks hit the ground and sat there. Nny tried to scoop them up frantically, but he could see slices of that maniacal grin. _His_ maniacal grin. Laughing at him.

Nny gave up. Walking outside, he saw people; he saw _feelings_.

Not only did he see the people talking, but also a sort of aura reverberated around them, something that couldn't be seen from _his_ side of the mirror. Only in a negative could you notice it.

He could see the two lovers, their red aura shooting up and out, hitting him and driving him back from the purest of feelings. He could see the blue calm of the yoga-practicer by the lake in the park. It was strange, as if he were prying into other's lives. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Nny, is it? I'm so glad to meet up with you!"

Nny turned. There, in all her former glory, was _her_.

Devi.

She was here, and she seemed completely ignorant of their history. He was inarticulate as she hugged him quickly and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, Devi? Are you alright?" He pulled her away and held her at arm's length.

"Why, of _course_, Nny! Why _wouldn't_ I be?" She smiled softly.

"Yeah, Johnny! What's wrong?"

He looked down to see a cute, happy little boy playing with a new, stuffed bear at his feet. The clothes were clean. His hair was combed. And two, happy adults looked on from next door, across the fence.

"_Squee?!_"

"Todd. My name is Todd. Silly Johnny! You should _know_ that!"

"Todd? B-but you…"

"It's been forever since we've played, Johnny. How about us playing soldier later today?"

"P-play s-s-soldier?" he stammered, bowled over.

"Well of _course_! You _always_ loved being the valiant prince, defending Devi, the fair princess. And _I'm_ always the brave and daring warrior, who comes to claim the princess as my own bride! We always change it, though. Sometimes, I get her, and sometimes _you_ do. Don't you remember?"

Nny balked.

"Kids! Mind you don't get hurt this time! Johnny's arm took a few days to heal from the last sword fight you had!" Todd's…_mother?_…called over.

"Um, not today, Todd. I have to…figure something out."

Todd looked downcast.

"But maybe tomorrow!" Johnny proposed to make the kid feel better.

"Ok!" he said brightly.

Nny walked down the street, away from Todd and Devi, who were now playing with the stuffed bear.

Nny couldn't get it. He sat in the Burger Barn and chewed on a cheeseburger. The families around him were so…_kind_! And no one was alone; there was naught but families.

"Now mind you don't drip on that nice, white collar, Timmy!" one mother warned good-naturedly.

"So, Bill, how was the game last night?" a father inquired proudly of his teenaged son.

"Did you get a good grade on that math test, Kim?" one girl asked another.

Nny kept looking. Everyone was so _nice_! So different!

He got up to leave. An employee came running after him after he'd left.

_Uh oh, I forgot to pay the bill! h_e thought, and began to sprint.

"Hey! Hey you there!!" the boy called after him.

Nny kept running, but slipped on a newspaper and fell. The boy caught up.

"Here, get up!" The boy lifted him to his feet and put something in his hand.

"Dude, you forgot your free burger token! Today's free token day!" He smiled and ran off.

Nny stared at the plastic chip, then let it fall to the ground as he ran back to the park.


End file.
